Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud/Rap Meanings
'Mother Teresa:' Mother Teresa, for short, call me "M.T." (Teresa introduces herself.) I'm a missionary of charity M.C. (In 1950, Teresa founded the Missionaries of Charity congregation. Members of the order designate their affiliation using the order's initials, "M.C.", which also refers to a rapper.) Three stripes like Adidas, and I'm doing it for Jesus (Adidas is a multinational corporation that designs and manufactures shoes, clothing and accessories, with three stripes as its logo, similar to the stripes found on Teresa’s trademark sari. Teresa was a Catholic nun who was very devoted to Christianity, a religion centered around the teachings of Jesus Christ.) A one woman Nun-DMC (Run-DMC is a popular rap group. Teresa makes clever wordplay exchanging Run for Nun, claiming her rapping skills are as good as the group's, only she is one woman.) I got a peace prize, but I'm not friendly (In 1979, Mother Teresa was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize, although she states she won’t be friendly with Freud.) You're oh-for-thirteen as a nominee (In contrast with Teresa, Freud did not win a Nobel Prize despite being nominated thirteen times from 1915 to 1938, twelve times for Physiology and Medicine and once for Literature.) I've got lines like the DMV (The ''Department of Motor Vehicles, ''also known as the DMV for short, is a government business in parts of the United States that deals with automobile-related things. The DMV is infamous for often having very long queues, or "lines", and Teresa says that she also has a lot of "lines", or lyrics.) And being me takes balls, but I ain't got no D envy! (Teresa says it takes a lot of bravery to do what she does. Freud is known to have proposed that all females experience "penis envy" during their psychosocial development, wherein they experience anxiety upon realizing they do not have a penis. Teresa states that she did not get D or dick envy, making a wordplay on the phrase "takes balls".) Who could ask for a better adversary on the mic (Teresa says Freud is the best opponent for her to face...) Than the father of psychoanalysis? Psych! (...before stating that she was only joking. Psych is a term used to indicate that whatever the person speaking just said was done so purely to mess with the listener's mind, but also refers to the psychological analysis that Freud partakes in.) Look at that egghead! Mama wants some omelettes (Teresa makes fun of Freud’s head, saying that it is shaped like an egg. An omelette is a dish made from cooked, beaten eggs.) I'm here to crack the mind behind the mom-sex complex (Freud came up with the theory of the Oedipus complex, which refers to a child's unconscious sexual desire for the opposite-sex parent and hatred for the same-sex parent. Teresa also says she will crack Freud’s mind like the aforementioned egg.) I gave food, bed, medicine, and showers (Teresa travelled and gave “wholehearted free service to the poorest of the poor”.) To those whose flesh leprosy had devoured (Teresa and her Missionaries of Charity cared for those suffering with leprosy, a disease that can lead to major disfiguration.) Your legacy is people who are mad at their parents (Teresa says Freud is only known for his Oedipus complex, which involves a concomitant sense of rivalry with the parent of the same sex.) Complaining on the couch for two hundred bucks an hour! (Psychoanalysis is a clinical method for treating psychopathology through dialogue between a patient and a psychoanalyst, and is often very expensive for what it is worth.) 'Sigmund Freud:' Jokes I could make about your looks: abundant. (Freud states he could make plenty of jokes about Teresa’s looks.) Your chastity vow: redundant. (Teresa has a vow to refrain from sexual intercourse. Freud says her vow is pointless as nobody would want to sleep with her anyway.) But that's enough about Mary B. (Teresa’s real name is Mary Teresa Bojaxhiu. Freud says he has finished talking about Teresa.) Let's turn to my favorite subject: me! (Freud would prefer to talk about himself instead.) I got mouth cancer, wasn't feeling so hot (In February 1923, Freud was detected with leukoplakia, a benign growth associated with heavy smoking, on his mouth.) Had the doc put me down with a morphine shot (During his suffering, Freud convinced his doctor that it was pointless to keep him alive, and administered doses of morphine that resulted in his death.) Thank imaginary God I wasn't in one of your beds, (Freud regarded God as an illusion, based on the infantile need for a powerful father figure. He is thankful that Teresa wasn’t caring for him while he was ill.) You'd have just sprinkled magic water on my forehead! (Holy water is water that is believed to be blessed by God, as it is used in a sacrament. Freud says that instead of actual helping, Teresa would’ve probably just resorted to holy water to try and cure him.) I help people live, you watch people die (Freud says his psychoanalysis helps people get through their life, while Teresa watches her patients die in front of her.) To get souls for a man in the sky! (Freud says Teresa doesn’t care about her patients dying, as their souls would apparently go to heaven and to God.) You took credit that you didn't deserve, (Freud says Teresa doesn’t deserve all her credit and wasn’t a good person.) You're the fakest Sister Act since Whoopi Goldberg! (''Sister Act is a film where the character, Deloris Van Carter (played by Whoopi Goldberg) goes into a Witness Protection Program after she witnessing a murder going with her cover being Sister Mary Clarence. Freud says Teresa is just a fake act.)'' You were running project Pimp the Projects (TBA) To you, Calcutta meant Cal-cut a check! (Teresa was honoured in the Roman Catholic Church as Saint Teresa of Calcutta. Freud uses wordplay to say that Teresa only cared about the money.) I can see right through you and you've got no flavor (Freud says he can see through Teresa’s acts and she has no character.) I'm battling a communion wafer! (Freud says Teresa has as much flavour as a communion wafer, the bread used in the Christian ritual of the Eucharist.) 'Mother Teresa:' You call that a verse? You're super-ego-trippin' (The id, ego, and super-ego are three distinct, yet interacting agents in the psychic apparatus defined in Sigmund Freud's structural model of the psyche. An ego-trip is an activity done to increase someone’s sense of self-importance.) I gotta say, Sigmund, you're Freudian slippin'! (A Freudian slip, also called parapraxis, is an error in speech, memory, or physical action that occurs due to the interference of an unconscious subdued wish or internal train of thought.) I built mad missions in my savior's name (TBA) All you built was a mad tolerance for cocaine! (Freud had a fascination with cocaine and abused it for many years.) Obsessed with masturbation, but you're off the beat (Sigmund Freud wrote of the "disease of masturbation". Teresa makes a pun on the phrase “beat off”, meaning to masturbate, saying Freud’s flow is offbeat.) Your flows are so poor I should be washing their feet (In Catholic Church, the ritual washing of feet is associated with the Mass of the Lord's Supper, often being the feet of poor people. Teresa says Freud has poor flow.) Dreams are the only place you'll ever be as dope as me (''The Interpretation of Dreams is an 1899 book by Freud, in which he introduces his theory of the unconscious mind with respect to dream interpretation. Teresa says Freud could only be as good as her in his dreams.)'' I make my rhymes count like beads on a rosary! (Making something count means to make it important, so Teresa is saying she makes her rhymes important. She uses the word count in another context towards the beads, as beads in a rosemary are used as counters by slipping them through the fingers.) Everything is sex to you! After I'm through wrecking you, (Teresa says Freud is obsessed with sexual activity she thinks is to an unhealthy exent) I'll have to go into confession just for standing next to you (A confession is the faithful obtain absolution for the sins committed against God and neighbour. Teresa says that as she is celibate, she will have to confess her sins to God for even being near Freud.) You want a second coming? I'll bless the mic again (Ooh!) (The Second Coming is a Christian and Islamic belief regarding the future return of Jesus after his ascension to heaven about two thousand years ago.) I'll end you like a prayer, motherlover! Amen! (Amen is a word used at the end of a prayer. Teresa says he will end Freud like the end of a prayer. Motherlover is likely a play on the word motherfucker, referring to Freud’s Oedipus complex, as Teresa is against the use of swear words.) 'Sigmund Freud:' I notice that you talk a lot about yourself, which is funny (Freud analyses Teresa and says she likes to talk a lot about herself.) Since you hide your true feelings like they were other people's money (Freud says Teresa hides her feelings like the money donated by people to her charities, as nobody actually knows where the money really goes.) Ooh! An exception to my theory! I can't believe this! (Freud finds an exception to his Oedipus complex.) Here we have a Mother that no one wants to sleep with! (Freud’s Oedipus complex refers to the sexual relationship of a child and their mother, however Freud says that nobody would want to sleep with Teresa.) You had a nice message, but your methods were detestable (Freud says that although Teresa meant well and had a nice message, her methods of helping people were horrible.Teresa has been criticised that she glorified suffering, comparing it to the suffering of Christ, and was less interested in relieving the pain of those in her care. Her homes for the sick have also been criticised for their poor quality in medical treatment .) I've seen better care given to organic vegetables! (Freud says Teresa doesn’t care about her patients, a criticism commonly used against Teresa, and says he’s seen people care for organic vegetables better than Teresa does the dying. This could be a reference of Teresa being a vegan.) All these tokens and smoke and miracles (This is a pun on smoke and mirrors, a phrase meaning to make you believe that something is being done or is true. Freud says Teresa’s prayer tokens and miracles are all phonies.) You really believe all this stuff? You’re hysterical! (Freud asks how Teresa can believe in all her miracles and in God. Freud had conducted studies on hysteria and even diagnosed it in his patients.) I've got the libido to continue to beat ya (Libido is a person's overall sexual drive or desire for sexual activity. Freud says he has the desire to continue to beat Teresa.) But our time is up, Teresa. (Freud says his therapy with Teresa is over.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud Category:Nice Peter Category:Cara Francis